sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Wiki:Projekty/Operacja: Stwórz komiksy
'Operacja: Stwórz komiksy '- jest to projekt, który ma na celu zapełnienie navboxu o komiksach z poszczególnych serii, dotyczących przygód jeża Sonica i jego przyjaciół (Szablon:SonicKomiksNawigacja). What is this? (pol. Co to jest?) Jak dobrze wiecie, projekt ten ma na celu uzupełnienie navboxa Komiksy serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Jak jednak wiadomo nie ma tam wszystkiego, warto było by stworzyć artykuły dotyczące komiksów (m.in. Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Universe i Sonic X), które opisują przygody Sonic'a, Tails'a, Knuckles'a, Shadow'a, Rouge, Omegę, Amy, Cream, Biga, Espio, Charmy'ego, Vectora i innych postaci, których napotkają po drodze; dlatego rozbudowywanie artykułów o tych postaciach oraz obiektach z komiksów również obejmuje projekt. Do napisania *komiksy z serii Sonic the Hedgehog *komiksy z serii Sonic Universe *komiksy z serii Sonic X *komiksy z serii Sonic Boom *pozostałe komiksy *zaznaczę tylko, że Sonic będzie przeżywał też przygody z Mega Manem, więc do opisu będzie też specjalna seria pod tytułem "Worlds Collide" Lista artykułów Bohaterowie Edytuj *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Księżniczka Sally Acorn *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Charmy Bee *Bunnie Rabbot *Antoine D'Coolette *Rotor Walrus *Nicole *Julie-Su (uwięziona w Twilight Cage, usunięta przez Super Genesis Wave) *Silver the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Jules Hedgehog (usunięty przez Super Genesis Wave) *Bernadette Hedgehog (usunięta przez Super Genesis Wave) *Mina Mongoose *Dulcy the Dragon *King Acorn *Elias Acorn (usunięty przez Super Genesis Wave) *Zonic the Zone Cop *Geoffrey St. John (usunięty przez Super Genesis Wave) *Rob O' the Hedge (usunięty przez Super Genesis Wave) *Brotherhood of Guardians (uwięziony w Twilight Cage, usunięty przez Super Genesis Wave) *Dimitri the Echidna (usunięty przez Super Genesis Wave) *Athair *Ancient Walkers (nie żyje) *Neo Walkers (usunięty przez Super Genesis Wave) *Zone Cops *Nate Morgan (nie żyje) *Tommy Turtle (nie żyje) *Sir Connery (nie żyje) *E-102 Gamma (nie żyje, ale połączył się duchowo z Omegą) *Monkey Khan *Saffron (uwięziony w Twilight Cage, usunięty przez Super Genesis Wave) *Doctor Ivo Kintobor *O'Nux the Echidna *Buns Rabbot *Anti-Jules Hedgehog (nie żyje, usunięty przez Super Genesis Wave) *Marine the Raccoon *Blaze the Cat *Locke the Echidna (nie żyje, usunięty przez Super Genesis Wave) *Big the Cat *G.U.N. Colonel *Shard (dalsze losy nieznane) *Leeta (zniknęła po Super Genesis Wave) *Lyco (zniknęła po Super Genesis Wave) *Larry Lynx (dalsze losy nieznane) *Heavy & Bomb Wrogowie Edytuj *Dr. Ivo Robotnik - znany jako Julian Kintobor, Robotnik Prime (nie żyje) *Dr. Eggman - znany jako Robo-Robotnik, Robotnik Mark II *Snively Kintobor *Suppression Squad (usunięty przez Super Genesis Wave) *Ixis Naugus *Mammoth Mogul (usunięty przez Super Genesis Wave) *Doctor Finitevus (usunięty przez Super Genesis Wave) *Nack the Weasel *Scourge the Hedgehog - znany jako "Evil Sonic/Anti-Sonic" (dalsze losy nieznane) *Metal Sonic v1.0-v2.5 (zniszczony, przebudowany na Sharda) *Metal Sonic *Metal Scourge (zniszczony, przerobiony na części do Sharda) *Silver Sonic (zniszczony) *Silver Sonic II (zniszczony) *Silver Sonic III *Fiona Fox *Bark the Polar Bear *Bean the Dynamite *Heavy & Bomb (początkowo) *Xorda *Generał Kage (nie żyje) *Chaos *Crocbot (zniszczony) *A.D.A.M. (zniszczony) *Mecha (zniszczony) *The Arachne (nie żyje) *Kodos (nie żyje) *Lien-Da (uwięziona w Twilight Cage) *Mecha Sally (początkowo, zderobotyzowana) *Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg (początkowo) *Iron Queen *Iron King (losy nieznane) *Smalls the Cat *E.V.E. (zniszczony) *Coconuts (obecnie jest kamerdynerem Mammotha Mogula w Casino Night Zone) *Scratch (obecnie jest pracownikiem w Casino Night Zone) *Grounder (obecnie jest pracownikiem w Casino Night Zone) *Tails Doll (zniszczony) Kontakt Akcja jest prowadzona i organizowana przez Luz Sonica. W razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości lub sugestii, czy też masz jakieś pytanie, napisz na jego tablicy.